¿Un amor imposible?
by Linda Sakurita
Summary: ¿Sakura y Syaoran son la pareja perfecta? ¿Todos desean que Sakura y Syaoran sean felices? CAPÍTULO 2 y CAPÍTULO 3 Por fin la gran cita en el gran y hermoso parque. ¿Los interrumpirán?¿Quiénes serán los malvados?
1. ¿Lo haré o no lo haré?

**_¿UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE? _**

_por_

_Linda Sakurita_

**__**

CAPÍTULO 1: ¿LO HARÉ, O NO LO HARÉ?

Era una hermosa tarde de primavera, el Sol brillaba a su máximo esplendor, las aves entonaban hermosos cantos, flores que brotaban con una delicada fragancia. Todo era serenidad, el primer día de primavera, las personas caminaban alegremente por la ciudad, conversando alentadamente por la admirable ciudad de Tomoeda, que irradiaba júbilo por doquier.

Uno de los lugares agraciados en ésa época era un pequeño pero placentero parque, en donde niños, jóvenes y adultos se divertían sanamente. Quizás en los columpios, o en la gran resbaladilla apodada por los habitantes, "El Rey Pingüino"

Bajo un árbol de cerezo, caían libremente hermosos pétalos rosas, tan ligeros y delicados, que danzaban con la ayuda de la brisa. Bajo el árbol una divina pareja de jóvenes se encontraba sentada, arrojaban una energía sumamente poderosa, ésa energía que había vencido todos los obstáculos que se habían interpuesto entre ellos. No su energía mágica, su amor, había vencido todas las barreras. Por fin, los delicados ojos esmeralda, y los varoniles marrones estaban juntos, unidos en un lazo inquebrantable.

-Syaoran, por fin lo logramos, todas las cartas han sido capturadas, y ahora son cartas Sakura-Dijo la hermosa joven de cabellera castaña

-Así es Sakura, con el poder de tu propia estrella-Afirmó el apuesto joven de ojos marrones

-Pero esa estrella, no brillaría sin ti Syaoran-Dijo Sakura al mirar al cielo y descubrir que las primeras estrellas comenzaban a aparecer.

-No Sakura, todo esto es tuyo- Reafirmó el joven de 15 años

-Syaoran, sin la persona que amo a mi lado, jamás lo hubiera podido lograr

Así continuó la pareja conversando de su feliz pasado y ahora su presente.

-Sakura-Dijo el chino con un gran sonrojo-bueno...yo, yo te...te quería preguntar si quisieras ir conmigo a un nuevo parque que abrirán a las afueras de la ciudad.

-¿Puedo tomarlo como nuestra primera cita?-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Significa que aceptas?-Dijo Syaoran algo confundido

-Pues claro, ¿Cuándo será?

-El próximo domingo ¿Es una promesa? –Dijo Syaoran mientras extendía su dedo meñique hacia Sakura

-Claro- Contestó la japonesa mientras extendía al igual que Syaoran su meñique

-Bueno Sakura, será mejor que vayas a tu casa, te acompañaré- Levantándose y sacudiendo su cabello marrón.

-Tienes razón- Y tomando de la mano que Syaoran le ofreció, se levantó – Mi hermano se enfadará

-Oye Sakura, respecto a lo del domingo, ¿Estará bien que te pase a buscar?

-Claro, ¿Qué te parece a las 7:00?

-Muy bien a las 7:00- Contestó Syaoran –Bueno, nos vemos luego- Y esperó a que Sakura se metiera dentro de la casa.

-Espérame tantito Syaoran, ahora vuelvo-

Sakura se metió rápidamente a su casa, y en pocos segundos salió. Le entregó Syaoran un paquete adornado con un moño rosa, junto a éste una nota con hermosa caligrafía. Después de que Syaoran agradeció el presente, se puso rojísimo ya que, sorpresivamente Sakura lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, se despidió y entró a su casa corriendo.

Syaoran volvió al parque pingüino y se sentó en donde horas antes se encontraba con ésa personita que era dueña de su alma, su cuerpo y sobre todo, de su corazón.

Miró el paquete, y desdobló los perfectos pliegues de la carta. Y la observó.

Era una hoja rosa, las letras estaban escritas en morado, mientras que los bordados de las hojas eran estrellas amarillas, y corazones rojos. En la parte de abajo, 2 grandes S se encontraban entrelazadas dentro de un corazón. 

La carta decía:

Querido Syaoran:

Gracias por toda tu ayuda y apoyo, gracias a ti, todas las cartas, ahora son cartas Sakura, siempre te estaré infinitamente agradecida. Te preguntarás la razón de ésta carta. Bueno, simplemente es porque te quiero mucho, y eres la persona más importante para mi. Espero que nunca lo olvides. Recuerda que pasé lo que pasé, mis sentimientos hacia ti nunca cambiaran, y que siempre puedes contar conmigo para todo lo que quieras.

Recuerda que te amo Syaoran, y sabes que yo lucharía contra todo por ese gran sentimiento que tengo hacia ti.

Atentamente:

Una persona que te ama con todo su corazón.

Sakura Kinomoto

Después de leerla, la volvió a doblar, y prosiguió para abrir el paquete...

Eran dos ositos de felpa. Uno tenía los ojos marrones, y en su pecho tenía una S bordada, y estaba abrazado a otro osito de felpa, tenía 2 moñitos en sus orejas, y poseía esos ojos esmeralda que a Shaoran le encantaba ver, también tenía una S bordada.

Después, hasta el fondo de la envoltura encontró una segunda nota, que decía mas o menos así:

Querido Syaoran:

No te vayas a reír, quizás no se parezca en nada, pero lo hice con todo mi amor para ti.

Son dos ositos de felpa. Uno se llama Syaoran, y el otro es una osita, y se llama Sakura, ojalá te gusten.

Atentamente

Una persona que te ama con todo su corazón.

Sakura Kinomoto

La dobló y la metió dentro de la envoltura junto con la primera nota y los dos ositos; y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, ya que estaba totalmente seguro, sus sentimientos habían sido correspondidos por ella, esa chica que la hacía sonrojar cada vez que la veía, que hacía que su corazón latiera rápidamente, que lo hacía ponerse nervioso; ésa chica sentía lo mismo hacía él. AMOR.

Se levantó, y comenzó a caminar hacia casa de Tomoyo. (Recuerden que la historia comienza con la captura de la carta "THE NOTHING" y esa vez Meiling y Syaoran se quedan hospedados en casa de Tomoyo, pues solo van de vacaciones)

-Debe ser una cita sumamente especial para ella –Pensaba el joven chino- Es nuestra primera cita, debe ser algo dotado de hermosura, algo imborrable en su mente, pero ¿Cómo le haré?

Todos esos pensamientos pasaban por su mente, mientras se encaminaba a la residencia de la mejor amiga de su "Flor de Cerezo"

* * * * * * * * En la casa de los Kinomoto * * * * * * * *

-¿Por qué llegas tan tarde monstruo? – Dijo enojado el mayor de los Kinomoto hacia su pequeña hermana

-Lo siento hermano, estoy muy feliz, y nada de lo que me digas me podrá afectar- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa reflejada en su cara.

-¿Dónde andabas? ¿Estabas con el mocoso? –Dijo un enojado Touya

-No es ningún mocoso, se llama Shaoran

-Hola Sakura, ¿Vas a cenar? –Dijo Yukito, quien estaba ayudando a Touya a preparar la cena

-Buenas noches Yukito, no tengo hambre, muchas gracias – Y se dirigió hacia el teléfono.

-Que bonita se ve Sakura cuando trae esa sonrisa, ese Li Shaoran siempre hace que tenga esa sonrisa- Le dice Yukito a Touya

-Si, asi es, por eso lo odio- Contesta Touya mientras saca un Hot-Cake del sartén

-Pero Touya, Sakura lo quiere mucho, y se ve que el la quiere mucho

-Odio a ese mocoso, me quiere quitar a Sakura

-Pero Touya, Sakura ya es toda una jovencita, y ya ha encontrado a ésa persona que ama.

-Odio que hables así Yuki, siéntate a comer

* * * * * * En el teléfono de los Kinomoto * * * * * * *

-Buenas noches, se encuentra Tomoyo –Decía Sakura en la bocina del teléfono

-Hola Sakura, ¿Cómo estás? –Se oía decir Tomoyo en el otro lado del teléfono

-Insuperablemente bien, muy contenta. Me ha invitado a nuestra primera cita- Dijo con un cierto rubor en sus mejillas

-¿SYAORAN TE HA INVITADO A UNA CITA? –Gritaba Meiling (Recuerden que está en casa de Tomoyo)

-Así es, el próximo domingo en un nuevo parque que abrirán las afueras de la ciudad

-¿A qué hora te ha citado? –Preguntó la joven china

-A las siete me recogerá aquí en la casa

-Pues desde las cuatro estaré ahí con tu vestido y te maquillaré, te peinaré, creo que me voy a desmayar –Decía Tomoyo

-Pues yo también estaré ahí, te prepararé de cómo se debe tratar a Shaoran –Dice una muy decidida Meiling

-La verdad es que estoy muy nerviosa, gracias por ayudarme amigas –Dice Sakura

-No te preocupes, por algo somos amigas

DING – DONG (Sonido del timbre de la puerta)

-Sakura, te tenemos que dejar, te llamaremos mañana- Dice Tomoyo con una sonrisa entre los labios.

-Claro no hay problema- Contesta confundida Sakura.

-Hasta mañana.

Sakura cuelga y se retira a su habitación, en dónde se encontraba pensando si había sido bueno idea contarle a Tomoyo y a Meiling acerca de su cita

Y entre éstos pensamientos se quedó completamente dormida.

* * * * * * * * En la residencia Daidouji * * * * * * * *

-Pasa por favor- Decía una voz femenina

-Si muchas gracias

-Vamos hacia el salón

-Pero, ¿para qué?

-Ya lo verás

CONTINUARÁ....

Notitas de Linda Sakurita:

Hola, hola, hola. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Gracias por leer mi fic, ojalá les haya gustado, y si no. DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS, diciéndome lo que les gustó, y lo que no. 

Éste fic es 100% AMOR entre mi pareja favorita yo y Syaoran (jajaja, Sakura y Syaoran)

¿Qué sucederá con Syaoran?¿Cómo será su cita?¿Cuál será el traje de Sakura?¿Los interrumpirán en su cita?¿Raptaron a Syaoran? (¿En dónde apareció eso?)

Encuentren sólo algunas respuestas de éstas preguntas en el próximo episodio. (jajajaja)

DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS, los necesito para saber que les gusta y que no, sus comentarios, por fa, los necesito para continuar escribiendo.

Bueno los dejo. 

Atentamente

Linda Sakurita

P.D. Para cualquier cosa extra, ahí esta mi mail: gaby_1988@hotmail.com 

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Tan sólo unos momentos más

**_¿UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE? _**

_por_

_Linda Sakurita_

**__**

CAPÍTULO 2: Tan sólo unos minutos más

-¿A dónde irás Sakura?-Decía el vigilante de las cartas a su dueña

-Pues...verás, yo...

Sakura estaba muy nerviosa, ya era domingo, y se estaba arreglando para su primera cita con Syaoran, sus amigas aun no llegaban, lo que la hacía ponerse más alterada, ¿Qué pasará si no llegan? ¿Qué ropa me pondré?

-Sakura, ¿me estás escuchando?

-Claro que sí Kero –Contestaba la joven de ojos esmeraldas

-¿Esperas a alguien?

-¿A quién? –preguntaba Kero al no recibir una respuesta

-A unas personas

-¿A quienes? –Preguntó entusiasmado Kero

-¿Las conozco? 

-¿A qué vendrán?

-A ayudarme –Volvía a contestar a Sakura

-¿Con qué?- Preguntaba Kero algo molesto.

-¿Saldrás?

-Claro que sí –Contestaba Sakura algo ilusionada y perturbada a la vez, sin dejar de mirar hacia la puerta

-¿Puedo ir?

-No

-¿Por qué? –Kero se estaba enojando, no sabía nada, y no estaba acostumbrado a no recibir una sola respuesta a todas sus dudas.

DING-DONG (Sonido de la puerta)

-Ya voy- Decía la preciosa joven de ojos esmeraldas

Al abrir la puerta, se sorprendió al encontrar en la puerta una persona a la cual nunca había esperado.

-Buenas tardes –Decía un joven

-Buenas tardes- Contestó Sakura algo decepcionada

-¿Puedo entregar un paquete al señor Kinomoto?

-Claro –Dijo Sakura al recibir un extraño paquete marrón, mal envuelto, y al parecer, muy antiguo.

-Gracias- contestó el joven mientras se alejaba de la puerta

-No hay de que –Decía Sakura mientras la preocupación volvía, al descubrir que sus amigas aún no llegaban.

Y más perturbada que anteriormente subió a su habitación. Y encontró a Kero inmerso en sus videojuegos...

DING-DONG (Nuevamente el sonido de la puerta)

Bajó las escaleras velozmente y se alivió al descubrir que eran sus amigas quienes por fin habían llegado.

-Hola Sakura

-Hola Meiling-Saludando a su amiga china -¿Y Tomoyo?

-Ya sabes, está sacando tu atuendo –Dijo al mirar hacia atrás y ver andar a Tomoyo con una gran bolsa

-Hola Sakura –Decía su amiga de larga cabellera azabache al ser recibida por Sakura –Mil disculpas por llegar tarde, no se como pude faltar en un día tan importante como este –Se lamentaba la joven

-No te preocupes Tomoyo- Contestaba Sakura

-Bueno, pues es algo tarde deberías empezar a cambiarte- Dijo Meiling

-SI

Y así subieron a la habitación, y rápidamente fueron interrogadas por Kero

-¿A dónde irá Sakura?

-¿Irá con el mocoso?

-¿Irán ustedes?

-¿Puedo ir?

-Puedo ir?

-¿Puedo ir?

-CONTESTENME POR FAVOR QUIERO IR

-NO –Contestaba una y otra vez Sakura- Ya salte por favor Kero, ve a comer, mi padre no está y dejó un postre muy rico

-Postre, mmm, ¿que tipo de postre será? –Decía kero, muy entusiasmado por la idea

-No se, pero está muy rico

-Dime, ¿segura que hay postre? –Contestaba dudando de su ama

-Claro que sí –Reafirmaba Sakura

-No recuerdo que haya hecho algún postre tu padre

-Segura que hizo uno, ve abajo a buscarlo –Decía Sakura

-Y que será: ¿Flan? O ¿Pastelillo de chocolate?

-NO SE PERO YA SAL- Vociferaba Sakura mientras lo agarraba y lo lanzaba fuera de su recámara.

Se encontraba en un maniático estado de animo, muy irritable, y a la vez muy emocionada por ver a Syaoran y estar con él. Pero era exasperante para ella lidiar con el pequeño Kero, ya había sido bastante problema el alejar a su hermano, y ahora, también tendría que mantener lejos a Kero, pues sabía que si se enteraban de lo que estaba por hacer, seguro que se enfadarían demasiado con ella.

-¿Sakura me estás escuchando?-Gritaba Meiling observando que Sakura no le ponía atención

-Lo siento mucho, ¿Qué me decías? –Dijo Sakura agitando suavemente la cabeza para alejar todos los extraños pensamientos que atravesaban por su mente

-Syaoran es muy tímido, tu debes dar el primer paso, o el nunca hará nada.

-Ya estás lista, pareces un ÁNGEL- Interrumpió Tomoyo que en éste momento ya estaba filmando con su cámara de video a su amiga que estaba algo confundida.

La verdad es que Sakura se veía muy bonita. 

Era una bonita falda un poco arriba de la rodilla, algo ajustada al delicado cuerpo de Sakura. Tenía una blusa también algo justa, con un poco de escote en la espalda y con mangas hasta los codos (3/4), y unos bonitos cordones que adornaban la hermosa vestimenta. También tenía un bonito cinturón grueso en negro. Mientras que los zapatos eran unas bonitas sandalias negras. 

La verdad es que la ropa le quedaba muy bien, tenía una perfecta y estilizada y figura y todo era color

-¿Verde? –Decía Sakura

-Claro Sakura, es que combina a la perfección con tus ojos esmeralda, te ves tan bonita –Decía Tomoyo quién no perdía ni un segundo en su cámara.

-Oye Tomoyo –Decía Meiling- ¿Porqué tu traje es tan sencillo?

-Pues bueno –Contestaba Tomoyo encantada por la pregunta –Sakura ya es toda una jovencita, ya sabes, y necesita mostrarse ante Li tal y como ella es, bella, sencilla, dulce, y se lo debe decir empezando por la ropa que ella se ponga, y...

-Tomoyo... 

-¿Creen que me vaya bien?-Decía una nerviosa Sakura que sólo miraba su reloj

Claro que sí, tranquila falta poco para que llegue

-Pro...-Preguntaba Sakura a punto de llegar a un caos mental

-Tranquila, lo vuelves loco –Decía Meiling, haciendo sonrojar a Sakura

-Será una cita espectacular

-¿SALDRÁS CON EL MOCOSO VERDAD?- Decía Kero muy enojado, el cual había entrado a la habitación de improviso y escuchó las pláticas

-Pues...mira... Kero

-Dime Sakurita, ¿Saldrás con el chiquillo?

-Kero, solo voy a salir.

-¿Con quién?

-Bueno, pues verás...

Kero estaba desesperando cada vez más a Sakura, quien intentaba por todos los medios mantener la calma

-Yo lo sé, saldrás con el mocoso pero yo no te lo permitiré

-Kero...yo...yo solo...

-¿Te puedo acompañar?

-NO, digo, no quiero ir... yo ... sola

DING DONG (Sonido de la puerta)

Rápidamente se miraron los dos algo fastidiosos, Sakura dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida, algo molesta pero emocionada, sabía que era Syaoran, tenía que salir, y realizar  su primera cita, sin embargo, Kero aún no se rendía, y se colocó enfrente de la puerta, impidiéndole a Sakura salir.

-No irás, Sakura, ese mocoso no te merece, tu eres muy bonita, por favor, no vayas.

-Kero, no me quiero enfadar contigo, déjame salir –Contestaba Sakura, quién por todos los medios intentaba mantenerse tranquilo, y tratar de bajar el color escarlata en sus mejillas que la delataba.

-NO IRÁS

-Kero...tengo que ir...por favor

-NO LO HARÁS –gritaba Kero totalmente fuera de control

DING-DONG (Sonido de la puerta)

-Kero, ya estoy enojada, déjame salir.

-NO

-¿Estás completamente seguro que no me dejarás salir? –Contestaba Sakura indignada

-Demasiado seguro, no podrás hacer nada para que me quite de ésta puerta

-¿Seguro? –Preguntaba Sakura, con cierto tono de maldad, mientras buscaba algo en su cuello

-Sakura ¿Qué buscas?

-¿Totalmente seguro?

-ABSOLUTAMENTE

De repente, una luz cegadora invadió el cuarto de la pequeña joven; segundos después, sus amigas la vieron salir de la recámara, y bajar las escaleras con una amplia sonrisa en labios mientras la oían gritar

-¡Ya me voy, Tomoyo, Meiling muchas gracias! ADIÓS

-ADIÓS SAKURA –Gritaban al unísono sus dos amigas, mientras observaban como desaparecía de su vista.

* * * * En la puerta de entrada de los Kinomoto * * * * * *

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien, no te debes preocupar –Pensaba un guapo chico. Traía puesto un pantalón negro, con una camisa que hacía combinación con sus hermosos ojos, que estaban mezclados de nerviosismo y conmoción. También traía una chaqueta marrón. La verdad es que se veía muy bien (¿Cuando rayos no se ve bien ése apuesto chico?)

Mientras del otro lado de la puerta una encantadora chica de ojos esmeralda caminaba lentamente, estaba muy nerviosa. Al llegar a la puerta...

Su corazón se aceleró en tan sólo segundos, llevando a sus mejillas un color escarlata. No podía contenerse, su cuerpo no le respondía. Intentó tranquilizarse, y lentamente abrió la puerta...

Se encontraron los dos. Se miraron fijamente. No sabían que decir. Su corazón latía velozmente. Su cara se encontraba encendida en rubor. Los dos parecían maravillados mirándose el uno al otro.

"-Que guapa se ve Sakura –Pensaba Syaoran al verla justo enfrente de él"

Y es que los 2 se veían muy bien. Y cada segundo que pasaba, se gustaban y se querían más y más.

Así continuó pasando el tiempo, segundo tras segundo, mirándose el uno al otro, todo parecía un sueño, creían estar en el cielo.

Pronto Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, y con algo de nerviosismo intentó romper el hielo.

-H..ho...ho...hola –Apenas y pudo decir Sakura al encontrarse con la persona más importante en su corazón.

Syaoran, quien aún observaba a Sakura intentó responder, pero no salió ni una sola palabra de su boca

Sakura sintió que los nervios se apoderaban nuevamente de ella, y una vez más observó su situación, allí estaba ella frente a aquel chico que más de una vez le había declarado sus sentimientos, aquel chico que se sonrojaba al verla, aquel chico que significaba todo para ella. Recordó las palabras de Meiling "Ten calma, o todo se arruinará" y trató de romper, ese bloque de hielo que nuevamente los obstaculizaba.

-Hola Syaoran

Y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla como solía hacerlo siempre. Se acercó, y...

-Hola Sakura

Rápidamente, los dos se soltaron y muy enrojecidos giraron para ver a la persona que había hablado.

-Hola papá –Contestó Sakura algo apenada, ya que su padre había visto dicha escena

-Hola joven Li-Saludó muy sonriente al ver a su hija acompañada por ese joven

-Ho...hola señor Ki..no..mo...to –Contestó un ruborizado Syaoran.

-Veo que van a salir, que se diviertan –Dijo mientras se metía a su casa y dejaba a la confundida pareja nuevamente sola.

-Bueno Syaoran, ¿Cómo iremos al parque?

Pero en ése preciso momento la pregunta quedó contestada. Una gran limosina blanca se paró justo enfrente de ellos. Dos señores bajaron. El primero les abrió la puerta, y con una reverencia les indicó que pasaran al interior. El segundo, bajó con una hermosa caja que se la entregó a Syaoran. Syaoran la abrió y sacó algo del interior.

-Toma Sakura –Dijo el joven chino mientras se acercaba a ella entregándole un hermoso ramo de flores de cerezo. 

-¿Son para mi? –Preguntaba Sakura radiante; y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro recibió el presente

-¿Entramos?

-Claro –Contestó Sakura

* * * * Dentro de la limosina * * * * * *

-Syaoran, ¿Tu hiciste todo esto?

-Bueno...yo...bueno...mira –No podía articular palabra, al verse dentro de una lujosa limosina, y con una hermosa chica a su lado, estaba pasmado con su belleza, y se dedicó a observar cada uno de sus rasgos.

-Muchas gracias Syaoran, presiento que va a ser un día encantador.

-De...de nada –Contestaba algo abatido mientras observaba la tonalidad rosada de sus mejillas, sus brillantes ojos esmeralda...

-Ah, muchas gracias por las flores, están bellísimas

Pero Syaoran no la escuchaba, sus sentidos no le respondían, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos

A partir de ése momento, el viaje permaneció silencioso y sereno.

"-Syaoran está guapísimo-Pensaba Sakura mientras sentía la penetrante mirada de Syaoran, y sus mejillas doradas adquirían una graciosa tonalidad rosa"

 Conforme el Sol bajaba, la temperatura se iba haciendo muy agradable.

-Hemos llegado –Decía una voz varonil después de haber abierto la puerta de la limosina

Cuando Sakura salió, pudo advertir un hermoso parque, en dónde había hermosos lagos y paisajes; restaurantes elegantes y una hermosa cascada. Todo era preciosísimo.

-¡Qué lindo!

-Así es, es un magnífico parque –Contestaba Syaoran muy contento. –Es una reserva natural. Y, armándose de valor, tomó la mano de Sakura y se encaminaron hacía una imponente puerta dorada, que daba entrada al maravilloso parque, en donde vivirían una de las mejores experiencias, su primera cita...

CONTINUARÁ....

Notitas de Linda Sakurita:

Hola, hola, hola a todo el mundo ¿Cómo están? Espero que mejor que yo. He estado muy mal, ojalá y me disculpen por el atraso de éste capítulo, lo siento mucho, pero tengo varias razones. Pero, si se las explico, las notas serían excesivamente largas, largas. Sólo les diré, que junto con la tarea, mis prácticas de tennis, los regaños de mi mamá y los exámenes, mi cerebro se quemó, y no fluían las ideas para poder terminar con éste fic.

Pero en fín, el chiste es que acabé éste capítulo, y aunque se que muchos creían que en éste iba a ser la cita, decidí que mejor fueron distintos capítulos, pues si aquí hubiese metido la cita, hubiera sido muy muy muy largo y aburrido (más de lo que ya es) *_*

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han estado leyendo mi fic, GRACIAS.

Y MIL GRACIAS, a los que me dejaron reviews:

CELINA SOSA: Gracias por tus comentarios, ojalá continúes leyendo mi fic

ELLA-ENCHANTED: Que bueno que te haya gustado, a mi también me encanta la pareja S+S y los fics 100% pure love. 

MASTER THE GAMBLER: Bueno, primero que nada, debo decirte que estoy pensando seriamente en la posibilidad de que acuchillen a Syaoran, creo que a petición tuya, el 4to. Capítulo tratará acerca de eso (No es mala idea) Y déjame decirte que yo no soy tan buena escritora como tu, y te deseo la mejor de las suertes para que continúes con tus historias.

EUGENIO RAMÍREZ VILLEGAS: Mil gracias por tus comentarios, gracias por molestarte en mandarme un mail con éstos. Ya quité el filtro, para que me mandes muchos reviews.

AZUKA TSUKINO DE BLACK: (Creo que así se escribe tu nick, perdón si no lo escribí bien) Gracias por apoyarme, y espero que mejore, y si no lo hago, dime que hice mal, pues yo valgo de los comentarios de los demás.

ILSE PAULINA BONILLA VILLALOBOS: Aunque te podría decir esto en la escuela, solo déjame comentarte que sabes que yo soy 100% romántica, y te debiste haber esperado un fic así. En fin, de todos modos gracias por tus comentarios.

QUIÉN CREES?: MARY-C VELASCO RENDÓN Ya verás en cuanto te vea, me las pagarás. Como pudiste escuchar mis pláticas. Ya verás... (Se nota que somos grandes amigas, jeje ntc)

Bueno, gracias a todos por sus reviews, y a los que no me dejaron, ya quité el filtro, ya no tienen excusa para no dejarme. DEJEN REVIEWS.

Una última cosa, faltaba decir, que: CARD CAPTOR SAKURA Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A CLAMP, Y YO SOLO HAGO ESTO POR DIVERSIÓN. Por cualquier cosa, pues se me había olvidado ponerlo.

Bueno, me despido, ojalá les haya gustado, continúen leyendo y DEJANDO REVIEWS.

Atte:

Linda Sakurita

P.D. El próximo capítulo es la gran cita, no dejen de leerlo

¿Grabará Tomoyo a Sakura en su primera cita?¿Habrá beso?¿Dejarán de ser novios?¿Se interpondrá una nueva chica?¿Acuchillaran a Syaoran?(jajaja)

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo de ¿UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE? Ya está a la venta en Fanfiction.net el costo: 1 review jeje, no neta, si dejen reviews

ADIOSITO!!!


	3. Un día espectacular

**_¿UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE?_**

_por_

_Linda Sakurita_

**_-_**

CAPÍTULO 3: Un día espectacular.

El Sol se iba escondiendo poco a poco, dejando a su paso unas hermosas nubes color rojizo. La temperatura era refrescante, y el paisaje: indiscutiblemente bello.

Imponentes montañas, hermosos valles, delicadas fragancias, sutiles sonidos y una asombrosa cascada formaban parte de un maravilloso espectáculo natural, en donde la belleza no tenía fin.

Absolutamente cada detalle, era observado por unos lindos ojos esmeralda, que no perdían dato del fascinante lugar. Se veía muy contenta, pues su cara reflejaba una amplia y preciosa sonrisa. Tenía una mano entrelazada con la de un chico, el cual era dueño de unos irresistibles ojos marrones. El joven caminaba algo rápido; pues parecía no estar seguro de lo que hacía; su cuerpo se encontraba en el parque, a un lado de una joven, la cual es dueña de su corazón; pero su mente estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, los cuales son tan importantes, que no los podía eliminar de su cabeza. 

Parecía que caminaban sin rumbo fijo, solamente siguiendo un largo y amplio sendero por el cual, caminaban junto a ellos personas conversando alegremente. Hacia los lados, se veían una cierta cantidad de pequeñas tiendas, llenas de lindos recuerdos del parque; también había varios restaurantes, algunos lujosos y elegantes mientras que otros, simplemente eran pequeños y acogedores; en ciertos lugares había pequeños kioscos en donde se ofrecían deliciosas bebidas, y exquisitos helados o bien dulces malteadas.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de tantas tiendas que pasaban y pasaban a cada minuto, el dueño de los ojos marrones parecía no tener la menor intención de pararse en alguna de éstas tiendas, lo que hacía que Sakura se sorprendiera un poco.

-¿Syaoran? ¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntaba alegremente la chica de ojos esmeralda

-Tranquila Sakura, espera un poco más -Contestó algo nervioso el chico mientras el rubor comenzaba a subir a sus mejillas, tal y como siempre le sucedía cuando ésa chica le hablaba.

Sakura admiraba el paisaje como una pequeña niña en un cuento de hadas, era tan bello, y todo era natural. Estaba totalmente atónita. Asombrada por todo lo que la Naturaleza nos puede ofrecer. Cada mínimo detalle del lugar le traía una sonrisa, pero lo que más le agradaba de ése paseo, era el estar cerca de ése chico, Shaoran...

Y continuaron caminando alegremente por el largo y amplio sendero, el cual parecía que nunca iba a terminar.

* * * * * * En algún lugar de Japón * * * * *

En una pequeña casa, dos voces entablaban una conversación. La habitación, en la cual se encontraban, estaba muy desordenada, cajas y ropas salían de los cajones; mientras grandes trozos de pastel de chocolate irrumpían en la gran cama adoselada.

-Vamos, apresúrate –Decía una voz mientras esperaba a que la otra persona bajara una caja

-Oye, soy algo pequeño para éste trabajo –Resoplaba la otra persona al perder el equilibrio con la pesada maleta

-Esta bien, yo lo haré, no podemos perder ni un solo segundo más –Decía nuevamente la primera voz

Y así, comenzaron a llenar la maleta.

-¿Y para que es el traje de buzo? –Decía la segunda voz. 

-Ya lo verás –Contestaba con una voz maliciosa

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices 

-No hay que perder la calma –Expresaba con una risa pícara

-¿Y para qué el dinero?

-Se le llama soborno o chantaje mi pequeño amigo.

-¿Y a quién quieres amenazar?

-Ya lo verás, ya lo verás...

* * * * * Nuevamente en el parque natural * * * * *

Shaoran, a medida de que el tiempo pasaba, se encontraba menos tenso, y comenzaba a caminar más lento, y a disfrutar la belleza de la persona que viajaba junto a él.

Al sentir este gesto de parte de Shaoran, Sakura también perdió ese nerviosismo que no la dejaba tranquila, y se animó para actuar habitualmente, tal y como ella es.

De repente, Shaoran se paró frente a un kiosco de refrescos, y compró bebidas

-Toma Sakura- Decía el chico mientras le daba a Sakura el refresco.

-Gracias –Y de la nada, le dio un beso en la mejilla del joven.

Éste se sonrojó al máximo y preguntó: -¿A qué se debe eso?

-Simplemente a darte las gracias por todo lo que haces por mi-Contestó Sakura y nuevamente continuaron por el camino.

Así continuó el viaje, tranquilo y muy feliz de parte de los dos.

Pronto, continuaron por el largo sendero, que poco a poco se iba haciendo más angosto, y a la vez más solitario. A tal punto que solamente ellos dos se encontraban caminando por esa ruta.

Sakura estaba un poco cansada, así que decidieron descansar, en una pequeña banca cerca del lago.

Todo estaba en extremo silencio.

Tan sólo se oía la suave brisa que movía las hojas.

Y el cantar de las aves.

Y el correr del agua en el lago.

En dónde Sakura podía ver su reflejo a un lado de Shaoran.

Sakura se acercó más a Shaoran y recostó su cabeza en el hombro del joven.

-Shaoran –susurró Sakura al oído –es el día más feliz de mi vida.

Shaoran decidió calmarse y comenzó a tranquilizar su respiración y al poco tiempo, consiguió pacificarse por completo.

Shaoran, con total serenidad, trató de abrazarla tenuemente por la cintura, pero su timidez llegó tan rápido como se fue, y sólo atinó  en rozarla con sus dedos y separarse de ella inmediatamente.

Sakura dio un respingo, y al girarse, vio a su novio totalmente avergonzado. Sakura tan sólo soltó una sonrisa, la cual hizo sonrojar más a su novio.

-Shaoran –Decía Sakura, mientras tomaba la mano de su novio y la deslizaba hasta su cintura- Todo está bien –Continuó hasta acercarse aún más al chico. Y lo miró a los ojos.

Ésos ojos verdes, Shaoran miró la serenidad en la chica, y después observó a su alrededor, no había nadie, entonces por que la timidez continuaba aún dentro de su ser.

"Maldita timidez"

Entonces se acercó más a Sakura y la estrechó un poco más contra su cuerpo. Los dos se miraron fijamente, con una mirada pérdida y dándose cuenta del verdadero amor que sentían el uno por el otro. De repente, comenzaron a moverse, y a acercarse aún más. No sabían lo que hacían, simplemente seguían lo que su corazón les dictaba. No querían despegarse ni un solo momento, querían estar juntos, para siempre...

Y así, con ese delicado movimiento de los dos, la distancia se acortó. Sakura también abrazó a su novio con sus delicados brazos; mientras sus corazones se aceleraban, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. Sus labios se iban acercando poco a poco, pudiendo así, sentir el cálido aliento, la acelerada respiración, y el calor que cada uno desprendía...

PLASSSS 

Shaoran se separó rápidamente de Sakura y muy enojado se levantó de la banca observando hacia todos lados para encontrar al culpable. 

Alguien, le había golpeado la cabeza. Buscó la mirada de Sakura, para pedirle su ayuda, necesitaba encontrar a la persona responsable.

Al encontrar a Sakura, observó que aún se encontraba sentada en la banca, con la mirada pérdida, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración alterada...

Shaoran también se enrojeció, y es que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la situación a la que habían llegado.

De pronto, Sakura pareció salir de sus pensamientos, y sintió el calor en sus mejillas. 

Recordó aquél golpe, y se dispuso a buscar quién había ocasionado, la ruptura de ese momento tan especial. 

Al pararse, tropezó con una pequeña pelota. Y se agachó para recogerla.

-Shaoran... –Expresó Sakura tímidamente, intentando esquivar su mirada.

Cuando el chico se acercó, escuchó algunos pasos, los cuales se iban acercando poco a poco.

De pronto, se escuchó que los arbustos cercanos se movían, lenta y cuidadosamente...

Un grupo de pequeños niños hicieron aparición. Tenían mas o menos siete u ocho años de edad, y traían consigo guantes de béisbol.

-Disculpe -Dijo el pequeño niño de ojos azules, el cual parecía el mayor de todos -–Fue un accidente, se nos voló nuestra pelota, estábamos jugando béisbol.

Sakura se acercó a ellos con dulzura e inocencia dispuesta a entregarles la pelota que habían perdido.

Pero Shaoran la tomó de la mano,  deteniéndola.

-Tengan más cuidado –Les regañaba Shaoran, sus ojos expresaban enojo, estaba pálido y sus labios muy tensos, la verdad es que se encontraba muy enfurecido.

Los pequeños se estremecieron al ser regañados, y se hicieron para atrás asustados.

-Shaoran –Sakura miraba sorprendida a Shaoran, ¿cómo se podía enojar por un accidente? –Fue un accidente, discúlpalos, ellos no tienen la culpa. ¿Verdad que no lo hicieron a propósito? –Les preguntó a los niños con ternura

-No –Respondieron a corito los infantes

Sakura se acercó al mayor, y se inclinó para quedar a su altura, para posteriormente darle un cálido y protector abrazo. 

-Vamos Shaoran –Le decía a su novio –No lo hicieron a propósito, fue un accidente, discúlpalos por favor.

Shaoran sonrió al ver la inocencia y ternura de su novia, siempre ayudando a quien la necesitase, siempre regalando sonrisas, siempre cuidando y protegiendo de los demás; ¿Cómo resignarse ante una sugerencia de ella? Era imposible negarle algo a ésa tierna joven, estaba atrapado en su hermosura e inocencia, en su amabilidad y gracia, en su alegría y hasta en sus tristezas, era absolutamente inútil contradecirle algo a esos bellos ojos esmeralda, imposible negarle algo a la persona de la cual estaba profundamente enamorado, era totalmente inútil...

–Esta bien, pero que no vuelva a ocurrir –Contestó finalmente saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Sakura sonrió, y les entregó la pelota.

-Sakura-dijo al fin Shaoran-será mejor que continuemos nuestro camino-

-Claro -Y tomó nuevamente la mano de Shaoran y se adentraron al bosque por el mismo sendero, que hacía ratos habían dejado.

* * * * * En algún lugar de Japón * * * * * *

Detrás de unos arbustos se encontraban dos personas, uno de ellos parecía estar enojado, tenía en las manos una bolsa completamente vacía y la mirada fija.

Mientras tanto, la otra persona parecía estar completamente satisfecha consigo misma, tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara, su plan, había funcionado a la perfección.

-¿Cómo te atreves a darles mis dulces? –Exclamaba muy enojado una voz, observando como unos pequeños niños se alejaban

-Pero sirvió para algo ¿No? –Exclama mientras iniciaba nuevamente la caminata

-Pues si, pero me tendrás que comprar más dulces

-Cuando acabemos con nuestro trabajo

-Si, tenemos que continuar, no voy a permitir que suceda...  no señor... 

* * * * * Nuevamente en el parque natural * * * *

-Precioso –decía Sakura al tiempo que se soltaba de Shaoran para admirar el bello panorama que tenía frente a ella.

Habían continuado caminando por el sendero hasta llegar a su fin, en donde había un majestuoso paisaje.

Era un lago, de aguas puras y cristalinas. Al centro de ésta preciosa danza de aguas, se encontraba una pequeña isla, llena de frondosos árboles y bella vegetación, que dada la estación del año, florecía para dar lugar a un precioso y encantador escenario, alzándose hasta una bella montaña, todo era tan perfecto...

-Claro que si, es precioso –Contestaba Shaoran, pero Shaoran no observaba el paisaje, la observaba a ella, su perfección, su ternura, su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus labios...

-¿Cómo llegaremos hasta allá Shaoran? –Preguntó Sakura sacando a Shaoran de sus sublimes pensamientos

Shaoran tomó con delicadeza a Sakura, y la llevó hacia un escondido muelle. En donde una decena de canoas bailaban suavemente sobre el lago. Shaoran descendió primero a una canoa, y le tendió una mano a Sakura, para que pudiera bajar.

Entonces, se sentaron, y empezaron a pedalear (son de esas canoas que o lanchas que hay pedales, y vas avanzando, díganme como se llaman por favor)

-Si quieres yo pedaleo Sakura- Dijo Shaoran, para darle oportunidad a que admirara el paisaje por el cual se abrían paso.

-Para nada Shaoran, yo te ayudaré –Contestó muy sonriente, como siempre, ayudando a quien la necesitase.

Así pasaron pedaleando los dos, y admirando el paisaje por el cual estaban rodeados. 

Pero en realidad, más que el paisaje, se veían entre ellos, y se enamoraban más y más...

De pronto, los de se pararon en seco, sintieron una presencia mágica muy poderosa...

-Shaoran, ¿sentiste eso? –Preguntó Sakura algo preocupada

-Claro que si, ¿Pero qué será?

-No lo sé, pero es demasiado poderosa.

Los dos se pararon, para poder observar mejor, y buscar la causa de la magia

-¿Será alguna carta Clow?

-No, ya las atrapamos todas –Decía Sakura inclinándose un poco para obtener una mejor vista...

PLOCKKKKK!!!!!!

-SAKURA –Gritaba Shaoran desesperadamente al ver como, en fracciones de segundo la lancha se balanceaba lentamente dejando caer libremente a Sakura. 

Shaoran miraba desesperado como su más preciado tesoro caía al agua, y el no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Instantáneamente, unos cabellos dorados salieron hacia la superficie, creando unas pequeñas olas en las tranquilas aguas. En segundos, el cuerpo de la chica había salido totalmente a la superficie.

Shaoran dio un respiro, y le tendió la mano a Sakura para que volviera a subir a la lancha.

El chico la miraba con preocupación. Mientras que ella intentaba secarse sus brillantes cabellos.

-Lo siento Sakura –Decía melancólicamente el chico –Debí haberte ayudado, ¿Qué clase de persona soy? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Pero de la boca de Sakura solo salió una risa

-¿De qué te ríes? –Decía confundido Shaoran- ¿Es que acaso no te enoja que no te haya rescatado? –Seguía lamentándose el joven- DISCULPAME DE VERDAD

-Tontito –Contestó Sakura- Y yo sé, que clase de persona eres. Eres simplemente la persona a quién mas quiero en éste mundo –Dijo con una risa al acercarse más a él.

Entonces Shaoran se acercó a ella, y dulcemente la envolvió en la sutileza de sus brazos.

-Shaoran...- susurró Sakura al ser cubierta en los brazos de Shaoran

-Te quiero mucho Sakura –Le suspiró Shaoran aún rodeándola en sus brazos.

-Yo también...

De pronto, a Sakura le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, estaba mojada, y la verdad es que tenía frío.

Pero a Shaoran, nuevamente le llegó un cierto grado de timidez, al ver lo que estaba haciendo, se separó de ella algo sonrojado y tomó su chaqueta.

-Toma -Dijo Shaoran al colocarle sobre sus hombros su chaqueta 

-Gracias –Contestó Sakura al ver lo amable y dulce que era Shaoran con ella.

-Debemos continuar, aún nos falta lo mejor

-Claro-Dijo Sakura, mientras Shaoran se sentaba, y Sakura se acurrucaba cerca de él. Le encantaba que por minutos dejara de ser tímido. Pero no podía negar que se veía muy guapo cada vez que se avergonzaba.

Y así, Shaoran continuó pedaleando, con Sakura recostada sobre su hombro...

* * * * * En algún lugar bajo el agua * * * *

-Ja, déjame reírme de tu persona

Se encontraban dos personas escondidas en las algas marinas.                    

-Diablos, ésta vez no salió como lo planeamos

-¿Para eso querías el traje de buzo? –Preguntaba la pequeña voz

-Claro que sí, pero no paso lo que queríamos que pasará

-Pues déjame decirte que me encuentro algo molesto, ¿cómo te atreviste a hacer eso?

-Bueno, fue un pequeño error, pero te prometo que no volverá a suceder.

-Esta bien, pero si no nos damos prisa, se nos adelantaran...

* * * * Nuevamente en el lago del parque natural * * *

-Por fin, hemos llegado –Mientras la lancha era atrancada.

Primero, Shaoran se separó de Sakura y bajó de la lancha, ágilmente bajó a Sakura con total delicadeza.

-Gracias –Contestó Sakura ante ese gesto tan amable -¿Hacia dónde iremos?

-Tranquila, solo faltan unos cuantos pasos.

Volvieron a caminar, dieron una vuelta más a la derecha y...

-Shaoran, esto es extraordinario –Miraba Sakura fascinada.

Estaba frente a un pequeño restaurante, había pocas mesas, pero todas poseían solamente dos sillas. Al centro de cada mesa, tenía un hermoso arreglo floral, con una vela al centro. La luminosidad, al igual que la música eran tenues, dando un ambiente muy natural y romántico. 

El piano tocaba a su máximo esplendor acompañado de los sonidos de la Naturaleza los que formaban esa dulce melodía que llenaba de felicidad a los corazones.

Shaoran condujo a Sakura hacía una mesa un poco alejada de las demás. El arreglo del centro era diferente de los demás, pues únicamente poseía flores de cerezo.

Los dos se sentaron con una plena sonrisa en los labios.

-Gracias Shaoran, ahora sí es el mejor día de mi vida –Decía Sakura, mientras se acercaba a Shaoran

Shaoran la abrazó tenuemente.

-Todo es fantástico –Contestaba maravillado Shaoran, por tener esa belleza tan cerca de él.

Nuevamente, sus corazones se aceleraron, bombeando tanta sangre como podía, sus mejillas se llenaron de rubor. Los dos se miraban, no sabían que hacer, ni como actuar. No sabían nada, sus sentidos no les respondían, tan sólo conseguían acercarse más y más el uno del otro. No podían hacer otra cosa, pues muy dentro de sus corazones, eso era lo que deseaban, su mayor deseo, su mayor ambición. Entrecerraron los ojos, y se dejaron llevar por sus verdaderos sentimientos, por sus emociones, por sus inquietudes, por su corazón, por su auténtico y verdadero amor. El perfume, la iluminación, la música, los invitaba a continuar con el acercamiento; los alentaba a formar un solo ser, a unir sus corazones, sus almas, sus cuerpos, en uno solo. Los incitaba a no separarse nunca más, a siempre permanecer unidos pasará lo que pasará. Los alentaba a amarse y quererse aún más. Los animaba a darse cuenta de sus verdaderos y más profundos sentimientos; los estimulaba a formalizar su amor, a cerrar su pacto de amor que con los meses, con los días, los segundos se hacía más fuerte, más duradero, y con mucho más amor. Podían sentir su refrescante aliento, sus labios se rozaron y pudieron sentir la suave textura,

-¿Puedo tomar su orden? –Decía el mesero entre los dos jóvenes

Se pararon en seco, y apresuradamente se separaron. Su respiración estaba perturbada, sus mejillas hirviendo en calor, mientras el rubor no descendía aún de sus mejillas. Estaban muy avergonzados ante tal situación. 

-¿Puedo tomar su orden? –Volvía a preguntar el mesero, mientras intentaba esconder una carcajada, al ver a los dos jóvenes tratando de esconder su pena, y sobre todo su rubor.

-Me trae una soda y un yakimeshi (Es un arroz oriental, según yo, bueno así lo llaman aquí en México en los restaurantes japoneses)

-A mí me trae lo mismo, por favor –Contestaba Sakura aún sonrojada.

-En un momento se los traigo –Expresaba el mesero, tomando las cartas, y saliendo apresuradamente de la vista.

El rubor no descendía de sus mejillas, se encontraban tan avergonzados, que no podían verse a los ojos. Desviaban la mirada.

Mientras esperaban sus órdenes, Sakura intentó parecer entretenida con las flores de cerezo de la mesa, las desacomodaba, y luego pretendía que se volvieran a poner en su respectiva parte, intentaba mantener toda su atención en otro lugar, para que el calor de sus mejillas bajara un poco.

Entre tanto, Shaoran desviaba su mirada de lado a lado, observando el mínimo detalle del lugar, intentó mantener toda su atención en un pequeño ruiseñor azul que se había posado en la mesa.

Sin embargo, y a tantos intentos que los dos hacían, el calor de su ser no bajaba, tenían tanta pena, y no podían hacer nada para remediarlo.

Por causas del destino, la comida llegó justo a tiempo, y toda su atención fue dirigida única y especialmente a satisfacer su apetito. 

Durante el transcurso de la cena, ninguno se dignó a hablar, ni a mirarse a los ojos.

Cuando terminaron con sus alimentos, nuevamente se quedaron callados por un largo tiempo.

-Sha...Shaoran –Preguntó Sakura tímidamente –Será mejor que volvamos a casa

-No –Contestó Shaoran -¿No quieres ver el atardecer?

Sakura sonrió, en realidad ella no se quería ir, no tenía la más mínima intención de irse, y dejar que ése momento especial se terminará.

-Claro –Contestó finalmente Sakura

Entonces, se levantaron de la mesa, y salieron del restaurante.

Nuevamente emprendieron su caminata.

Entonces, Sakura tomó la mano de Shaoran y la entrelazó a la suya –Te quiero mucho Shaoran

-Yo también, yo también –Contestó Shaoran mirando al cielo

Las primeras estrellas de la noche empezaban a hacer su aparición.

-Apresurémonos Sakura, o si no, no veremos el atardecer –Decía Shaoran apresurando el paso

-No me importa lo que vea Shaoran, mientras estés a mi lado, cualquier momento será perfecto.

Y así, continuaron caminando...

-Esto es maravilloso Shaoran –Decía Sakura, al ver el atardecer. 

Habían conseguido llegar a la cima de la pequeña montaña a tiempo. Se sentaron encima del suave y verde pasto para ver lo que la Naturaleza, les tenía preparado para cerrar ése día espectacular.

-¿Te gusta Sakura? –Preguntó Shaoran, mientras rodeaba con sus brazos la delicada piel de su novia.

-Claro que sí, todo lo que está aquí me gusta

-Qué bueno, pues a mi también me gusta todo, pero especialmente me gusta una estrella

-¿Una estrella? –preguntaba Sakura -¿Cuál?

Shaoran sonrió, era hermoso, se encontraban solos, en una montaña llena de hermosas flores, observando las tonalidades doradas del Sol que desaparecían poco a poco. Estaba tranquilo, sereno, y completamente feliz.

-Así es, una estrella, muy bonita por cierto

-Es muy alegre y sonriente –Mientras la abrazaba aún más

-Y se llama...

-SAKURA

CONTINUARÁ...

Notitas de Linda Sakurita:

Muy bien, primero que nada, quiero pedirles un millón de disculpas a todos por el atraso de éste fic, pero la verdad es que me costó mucho trabajo terminarlo sin ideas. Lo siento pero luego mi cerebro explota y ya no funciona. En fin, mil, mil disculpas, de todo corazón.

Pero bueno, aquí está el capítulo, ojalá les haya gustado. Me hubiera gustado poder redactarlo mejor, pero no sabía que palabras usar para expresar los sentimientos, las emociones. Rayos, necesito mucho que aprender para llegar a ser buena. Para eso, necesito que me manden mucho, muchos REVIEWS.

Y, hablando de los reviews, neta que los necesito, me siento muy triste si no me mandan, no saben en la depresión que entro... Rayos, ya me puse melancólica.

Por otra parte, les aviso que tardaré en subir el cuarto capítulo, pues mi pobre computadora tarda mucho en conectarse a Internet, y no puede subir los capítulos. Pero no crean que mi mail lo dejo de checar, así que manden REVIEWS, que yo siempre los revisaré. 

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o aclaración ahí está mi pequeño mail: gaby_1988@hotmail.com

Ah, se me olvidaba, si tienen ideas para el próximo capítulo, no duden en darmelas. Jeje

Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Hasta el próximo episodio.

¿Qué sucederá en el próximo episodio? ¿Quiénes son las tontas personas que interrumpen la citas? ¿Qué sucedió con Kero? ¿Quién era el de la presencia mágica? ¿Quién los ha estado siguiendo? ¿Porqué no hubo un bello y hermoso beso?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo de ¿UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE?

Por cierto, Sakura Card Captor y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a CLAMP, y yo no gano nada en absoluto.

ADIOSITO!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Atte:

Yo (Linda Sakurita)


End file.
